


Let's Hit The Waves

by headlostintheclouds



Series: Crack Attack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Crack, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Out, One Word Prompts, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester is So Done, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlostintheclouds/pseuds/headlostintheclouds
Summary: They stumbled onto the sand and looked around. They were surprised to find that no one else was there, not for miles. Dean's first thought was "oh HELL YEAH, beach sex with Cas" but then he suddenly remembered Sam's existence and slumped. Maybe Sam wouldn't mind if him and Cas-"Dean, I know what you're thinking and the answer is yes. I would 100% mind."Damnit. No beach sex then.☆☆☆Word prompt:sand





	Let's Hit The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid crack not to be taken seriously! I'm so sorry for your poor eyes, if you need money for a new pair of eyes and a rewired brain after reading this, I would be happy to contribute.
> 
> Find me on Instagram @pietromaxicough

Cas and Dean headed to Bloomington beach, near to where they lived. Sam was driving while they sucked each other off in the back seat. Sam had loud music playing in his earphones, which was probably a good idea because the amount of noise Cas and Dean were making would put gunshots and fireworks to shame.

They arrived at the beach, Dean having orgasmed twice already within the 30 minute drive. They stumbled onto the sand and looked around. They were surprised to find that no one else was there, not for miles. Dean's first thought was "oh HELL YEAH, beach sex with Cas" but then he suddenly remembered Sam's existence and slumped. Maybe Sam wouldn't mind if him and Cas-

"Dean, I know what you're thinking and the answer is yes. I would 100% mind."

Damnit. No beach sex then.

Cas pulled off his shirt and Dean instantly had a diamond-crushing hard-on within seconds. Cas fucking him into next month sounded really good right now.

An hour later, Sam was asleep in his beach chair with his earphones in and a hat pulled over his eyes. Dean took his chance; he made out with Cas until he couldn't breathe and then they started fucking. Dean got what he wanted after all; beach sex with his super duper hot angel boyfriend. 

Cas was already thrusting into him so hard, but he wanted it harder. He moaned for Cas to go deeper. He wanted Cas to fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk. 

Suddenly, a million crabs came and pulled both Cas and Dean into the water. A huge shark came out of nowhere. Dean panicked and the shark bit his legs off. He couldn't walk anymore. Cas drowned and died. 

Moral of the story: don't wish to have your sexy angel boyfriend fuck you so hard that you can't walk. Also don't piss off your brother, a shark or a million crabs with beach sex.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all appreciated! <3


End file.
